Friends And Stuff
by tehSlasher
Summary: Chad wants to kiss Ryan.  Ryan refuses.  Cuteness ensues.  Chyan.
1. Chapter 1

**Friends. And Stuff.**

"Hey, Ryan…?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to—"

"No."

"But—"

"No."

"Oh God! I'm sorry. I thought—"

"Yeah?"

"I'm an _idiot_. I thought you were gay—I'm sorry—"

"I am."

"…But—Then—"

"Why won't I let you kiss me in the dance studio?"

"I—I thought of it more as, you know, as us kissing. Than as you letting me kiss you. I'm sorry—I thought—"

"That I was attracted to you?"

"Yes, okay? I _did_ think that! I'm an idiot, okay?"

"You are. But not for that. I am. Attracted to you."

"Then—"

"_No_."

"I…don't understand."

"Clearly."

"But why—"

"Okay. Consider this thoroughly. What do you know about me?"

"From what you said? You're gay. And you're attracted to me."

"Yeah, fine. What else?"

"You're… uh… rich? Good at baseball? A dancer? An actor? Umm…"

"Go on."

"Gorgeous?"

"I'm not actually seeking compliments here."

"Then what _are_ you trying to do? Other than completely humiliate me?"

"I'm not trying to humiliate me. I'm just—okay. I'm high maintenance."

"You're joking."

"I'm _not_."

"I was being sarcastic, dude."

"Yeah, well. Whatever."

"So you think … what? That I'm not up to … like … maintaining you? I'll have you know that I _rock_ at maintenance. I've had control of my folks' car's maintenance since I was like _twelve_, and that car is running better than any Plymouth its age has any right to!"

"Oh. My. God. You just compared me to a car. To a _Plymouth_. An _old_ Plymouth."

"Well _sorry_, it's where I go when I think about maintenance. And you were the one who brought it up. And I _know_ that … you know … _people_ are different. I get that. But, I mean, I'm willing to put in some work."

"Uh huh. People?"

"Like friends. And stuff."

"And you want to be friends with me? That's what this is about? Or is this … how did you put it? 'Stuff'?"

"Stuff. Definitely stuff."

"Okay, so what _stuff_ do you have in mind? Because I'm sorry, but being _stuff_ isn't particularly appealing to me."

"You _know_. Like boyfriends."

"And that's what you want? For us to be boyfriends?"

"Well… yeah. I mean—I kinda thought that we… sorta were already started. Or, you know, almost."

"Did you?"

"_Yes_, dammit! And you don't have to sound so surprised, because you _totally_ were holding my hand the other day, and you know it!"

"I recall that."

"Then I don't get why the hell you're giving me this crazy cross-examination as though this were coming out of nowhere!"

"Maybe 'cuz as soon as we heard Troy around the corner, your hands were in your pockets."

"I…"

"I _am_ attracted to you, Chad. That's totally true. But that's not everything, and I'm far, far too good to be anybody's dirty little secret, no matter how much I like them."

"Why didn't you—I mean, why didn't you _say_ anything?"

"I didn't think I had to. I thought you made your decision, and that was it. We were back to friends. Especially since you didn't say or do anything else until today."

"But I didn't—"

"Yeah, Chad. You did. Whether you intended to or not. Because I _will not_ be hidden. I will _not_ date anyone who's ashamed to be seen dating me."

"But I'm _not_—I just—"

"It doesn't matter."

"But I—Look, I'll kiss you right now in front of the whole _team_."

"Right, because all actors are exhibitionists. No thanks. I don't need you proving things to me or yourself or whoever you're trying to prove things to with overstated gestures, Chad. It's sweet, I guess, but no."

"Then what can I _do_?"

"Not much, that I can think of. What—that's my hat!"

"I know. You can wear mine."

"A dirty ballcap. Lucky me. Where are we—Chad. I am _not_ kissing you in front of the basketball team. I'm willing to accept that they _probably_ like both of us enough not to beat the shit out of us, but even so, when I said I wasn't an exhibitionist? I totally mean it. At least when it comes to personal stuff. The only time I'd ever gather an audience before kissing someone is if it was a part in a show."

"I'm not going to kiss you."

"Okay then. What _are_ you doing?"

"I'm going to out myself."

"Chad—this is a really big decision. You shouldn't be making it just to—to get in my _pants_."

"Woah, Ryan, not that I don't appreciate it, but you're moving a little too fast for me. I'm totally not ready for pants yet. Will you go out with me anyway, or do you only like the bad boys?"

"Chad…"

"Aww, c'mon. Smile… _There_ we go. And here we are—Troy! Zeke! Guys, over here!"

"This is a bad idea, Chad. And it won't guarantee you a date, you know. Much less a kiss."

"Understood. Hey guys. There's something I've been meaning to tell you. Sort of. Dreading's maybe a better word. But yeah. I'm gay. Or possibly bi. But I'm thinking gay. And I'm totally into Ryan, who won't go out with me because he thinks I don't want to be seen with him by you guys. At least as more than friends. So I just wanted to, you know, drive through the close-out. So, yeah. Anyway—seeya! C'_mon_, Ry! Before they stop staring and start talking!"

"But—I—"

"Run now. Talk later…. Okay. Right. Now. Would you have any interest in having dinner with me?"

"You're working tonight."

"So I'll _serve_ you. Won't that be romantic?"

"God, you're an idiot. What the hell was that?"

"An invitation."

"Not _that_. That _thing_. With Troy and Zeke."

"That was me coming out."

"Just like that?"

"Well, yeah. I really have been meaning to. And dreading."

"Then why did you—"

"Stuff my hands in my pockets the other day? Because I'd rather tell them on my own terms than have them _catch_ me. You know. Like I was ashamed of you."

"I-- Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

"So, um…"

"Yeah?"

"About that kiss…?"

"Is that an apology?"

"Evanses don't apologize."

"No?"

"No. We do, however, kiss amazingly well. Take it or leave it."

"No contest. None at—mmmph!"


	2. Once More, With Action

**Author's Note**: So some people were confused by the lack of action, so I figured I'd do another version with action as well as dialogue. Enjoy!

**Friends. And Stuff. Once More, With Action**

"Hey, Ryan…?"

The hesitant tone drew Ryan's face around from the music he was studying, and he looked inquisitively at Chad. "Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to—" He trailed off as he drew closer, one hand reaching up to touch Ryan's face, eyes fastened on the shorter boy's lips.

Ryan's lips straightened slightly and he took a step back. "No," he said firmly.

"But—" Chad started, blinking in surprise.

"No."

A look of sheer horror crossed his face, and he backed away hurriedly. "Oh God! I'm sorry. I thought—"

"Yeah?" Ryan asked, when it became clear that Chad wasn't going to finish.

"I'm an _idiot_. I thought you were gay—I'm sorry—"

"I am."

"…But—Then—"

"Why won't I let you kiss me in the dance studio?"

Chad blinked nervously, then frowned. "I—I thought of it more as, you know, as us kissing. Than as you letting me kiss you. I'm sorry—I thought—"

"That I was attracted to you?" he suggested.

It was hard to see the flush on Chad's dark complexion, but it was there. "Yes, okay? I _did_ think that! I'm an idiot, okay?"

"You are," he agreed. "But not for that. I am. Attracted to you."

"Then—" he said, confused and moving forward again.

Ryan crossed his arms firmly over his chest and scowled. "_No_."

"I…don't understand."

"Clearly."

"But why—"

He sighed, realizing he would actually have to explain what seemed obvious to him. "Okay. Think this through. What do you know about me?"

"From what you said? You're gay. And you're attracted to me."

"Yeah, fine. What else?"

"You're… uh… rich? Good at baseball? A dancer? An actor? Umm…"

"Go on."

"Gorgeous?"

"I'm not actually seeking compliments here," he said dryly.

"Then what _are_ you trying to do? Other than completely humiliate me?"

"I'm not trying to humiliate you. I'm just—okay. I'm high maintenance," he said.

"You're joking," Chad muttered.

"I'm _not_."

"I was being sarcastic, dude," Chad said with just a hint of that usual confident grin that made Ryan's knees weak.

"Yeah, well. Whatever."

"So you think … what? That I'm not up to … like … maintaining you? I'll have you know that I _rock_ at maintenance. I've had control of my folks' car's maintenance since I was like _twelve_, and that car is running better than any Plymouth its age has any right to!"

For a long moment Ryan could just stare at him, unable to believe that those words had actually been spoken to him, but finally he managed to formulate a reply. "Oh. My. God. You just compared me to a car. To a _Plymouth_."

"Well _sorry_, it's where I go when I think about maintenance. And I _know_ that … you know … _people_ are different. I get that. But, I mean, I'm willing to put in some work," he said defensively.

"Uh huh. People?"

"Like friends. And stuff."

"And you want to be friends with me? That's what this is about? Or is this … how did you put it? 'Stuff'?" he asked, putting a sarcastic emphasis on the last word.

"Stuff. Definitely stuff."

"Okay, so what _stuff_ do you have in mind? Because I'm sorry, but being _stuff_ isn't particularly appealing to me."

"You _know_. Like boyfriends."

"And that's what you want? For us to be boyfriends?"

"Well… yeah. I mean—I kinda thought that we… sorta were already started. Or, you know, almost."

Ryan pulled his arms defensively a little closer to his stomach, not wanting to admit just how upset he was. "Did you?"

"_Yes_, dammit! And you don't have to sound so surprised, because you _totally_ were holding my hand the other day, and you know it!"

"I recall that," he agreed, voice tightly controlled.

"Then I don't get why the hell you're giving me this crazy cross-examination as though this were coming out of nowhere!"

"Maybe 'cuz as soon as we heard Troy around the corner, your hands were in your pockets."

"I…" Chad blinked, obviously not having expected the comeback.

"I _am_ attracted to you, Chad. That's totally true. But that's not everything, and I'm far, far too good to be anybody's dirty little secret, no matter how much I like them."

"Why didn't you—I mean, why didn't you _say_ anything?"

"I didn't think I had to. I thought you made your decision, and that was it. We were back to friends. Especially since you didn't say or do anything else until today."

"But I didn't—"

Ryan shook his head angrily, interrupting. "Yeah, Chad. You did. Whether you intended to or not. Because I _will not_ be hidden. I will _not_ date anyone who's ashamed to be seen dating me."

"But I'm _not_—I just—"

"It doesn't matter."

"But I—Look, I'll kiss you right now in front of the whole _team_."

"Right, because all actors are exhibitionists. No thanks. I don't need you proving things to me or yourself or whoever you're trying to prove things to with overstated gestures, Chad. It's sweet, I guess, but no."

"Then what can I _do_?"

"Not much, that I can think of—" He broke off as Chad reached forward suddenly and swiped his fedora. "What—that's my hat!"

"I know. You can wear mine," Chad answered, crushing the hat down over his curls and tipping his own cap onto Ryan's head, managing to tilt it to just the right angle.

Ryan adjusted it anyway as Chad grabbed put one hand on his shoulder and propelled him towards the door. "A dirty ballcap. Lucky me. Where are we—" He blinked as they turned towards the mini court they'd rigged out behind the kitchen and tried to dig in his heels, but Chad just put grabbed his other shoulder too and pushed him along. "Chad. I am _not_ kissing you in front of the basketball team. I'm willing to accept that they _probably_ like both of us enough not to beat the shit out of us, but even so, when I said I wasn't an exhibitionist? I totally mean it. At least when it comes to personal stuff. The only time I'd ever gather an audience before kissing someone is if it was a part in a show."

"I'm not going to kiss you," Chad said calmly.

"Okay then. What _are_ you doing?"

"I'm going to out myself."

"Chad—this is a really big decision. You shouldn't be making it just to—to get in my _pants_," he said urgently, twisting around to see his friend's face.

Chad's grin was wide and worry-free. "Woah, Ryan, not that I don't appreciate it, but you're moving a little too fast for me. I'm totally not ready for pants yet. Will you go out with me anyway, or do you only like the bad boys?"

"Chad…"

"Aww, c'mon. Smile…"

Ryan's lips twitched in spite of himself at the wheedling tone, and Chad's grin in response made his own smile widen unwillingly.

"_There_ we go. And here we are—" he added, rounding the corner to see Troy and Zeke playing one-on-one beyond. Ryan didn't have time to be relieved that at least it _wasn't _the whole team before Chad shouted, "Troy! Zeke! Guys, over here!"

"This is a bad idea, Chad," he hissed urgently as Troy tucked the ball under one arm and the two jogged over, Zeke slapping the back of Troy's head for some comment he hadn't caught. "And it won't guarantee you a date, you know. Much less a kiss."

"Understood," Chad said easily before turning to his friends, one arm clamped firmly over Ryan's shoulder and preventing him from cutting and running. "Hey guys. There's something I've been meaning to tell you. Sort of. Dreading's maybe a better word. But yeah. I'm gay. Or possibly bi. But I'm thinking gay. And I'm totally into Ryan, who won't go out with me because he thinks I don't want to be seen with him by you guys. At least as more than friends. So I just wanted to, you know, drive through the close-out. So, yeah. Anyway—seeya!" He somehow managed to get the whole awkward speech out in one breath, and then turned away from his gaping friends, pulling Ryan with him to face back down the hall. "C'_mon_, Ry! Before they stop staring and start talking!"

"But—I—" he said, glancing back over his shoulder at Troy's silently opening and closing mouth and Zeke's dumbfounded expression.

"Run now. Talk later," Chad said with a grin, hand dropping to Ryan's elbow as he broke into a sprint, pulling Ryan with him. They made it to the theater without the sounds of following footsteps, though Chad's phone beeped in his pocket at a received text message. They both ignored it. "Okay. Right. Now," Chad said, locking the door behind them and turning seriously back to Ryan. "Would you have any interest in having dinner with me?"

"You're working tonight," Ryan pointed out.

"So I'll _serve_ you," Chad said with a grin. "Won't that be romantic?"

"God, you're an idiot," Ryan complained. "What the hell was that?"

"An invitation."

Barely preventing himself from growling at the deliberate misunderstanding, he crossed his arms and glared up at Chad. "Not _that_. That _thing_. With Troy and Zeke."

"That was me coming out."

"Just like that?"

"Well, yeah. I really have been meaning to. And dreading."

"Then why did you—"

"Stuff my hands in my pockets the other day? Because I'd rather tell them on my own terms than have them _catch_ me. You know," Chad said, crossing his own arms and cocking one brow at Ryan. "Like I was ashamed of you."

"I-- Oh," he said, deflating like a popped balloon in sudden understanding.

"Yeah. Oh."

"So, um…"

"Yeah?"

"About that kiss…?" he said, looking sideway up at Chad.

"Is that an apology?" Chad asked, a smile playing around the edges of his lips.

"Evanses don't apologize."

"No?"

"No. We do, however, kiss amazingly well. Take it or leave it."

"No contest. None at—mmmph!" his words broke off as Ryan got sick of words and moved forward to drag down Chad's face and bring their mouths together in as close as he came to apologies. Judging from Chad's suddenly dazed expression and the way his hands clamped around Ryan and his breathing got ragged and tight—it was close enough.


End file.
